Queen Ruby/Queen Ruby
Queen Ruby is a female SkyWing with dark ruby-red scales, the current SkyWing queen, Hawk's and Vermilion's sister, and one of Ex-Queen Scarlet's daughters. Ruby and Tourmaline are the only daughters of Scarlet that have been named, Ruby was said to be the "younger sister" by five years. Ruby is revealed to actually be an animus-touched mask created by Chameleon, in ''Escaping Peril'', and is actually Princess Tourmaline. Scarlet turned Tourmaline into Ruby using Darkstalker's talisman, which was in the possession of Chameleon, most likely because Scarlet was afraid that Tourmaline would try to overthrow her. While under the enchantment, Ruby was supposed to be unable to challenge Scarlet. However, Ruby does challenge her mother in the end of Escaping Peril. Ruby hates Peril throughout most of the book as she thinks that Peril was responsible for Tourmaline's disappearance. However, at the end of Escaping Peril, she makes amends and forgives Peril. Biography ''The Lost Heir When Queen Scarlet, Ruby's mother, vanished in the confusion of Glory's venom attack in the arena during the dragonets' escape, Ruby claimed the SkyWing throne during that time. However, Scarlet never returned, so Ruby kept the throne. Many SkyWings split over her ascension, as a great deal of them believed Scarlet was still alive. Another group believed she was dead, as seen in ''The Lost Heir ''when two injured SeaWings said they heard shouts "For Ruby!" and "The queen is not dead! Long live the queen!" The Hidden Kingdom It was revealed that Scarlet was imprisoned by Burn in her weirdling tower and her daughter, Ruby, became the new Queen. Scarlet complained a great deal about this particular subject, saying Ruby could never beat her in a proper duel. The Dark Secret In the epilogue, Burn voiced her anger at Ruby to her brother, Smolder, saying that Ruby wants to 'restore order in the Sky Kingdom' and 'establish the stability of her own throne' before engaging in any more battles. She also claims that Ruby is more difficult than her annoying mother, and she follows orders very poorly, if at all, which seems to annoy Burn a lot, most likely because she needs the SkyWing's numbers and strength to win the war and become the SandWing queen. The Brightest Night Queen Ruby did not make an appearance, but Peril mentions that the new queen had banished her from the kingdom because she was seen as a threat to her subjects. Peril freed Scarlet who later came back to challenge Ruby for the throne. [[Moon Rising|''Moon Rising]] Though she did not make a physical appearance, one of the SkyWing students, Carnelian, frequently thinks about Ruby, who "forced" her to go to Jade Mountain Academy. She is angry with her, but also shows fierce loyalty, stating that she would kill the former Queen Scarlet herself to defend Ruby and her throne. At one point, much to Carnelian's despair, Ruby sends her a letter denying her requests to leave the school. Carnelian makes it clear she would rather be training in Ruby's army than sitting in school. Winter Turning In the prologue, when Hailstorm and Winter go hunting for scavenger dens, they are encountered by a large group of SkyWings being led by one of Queen Scarlet's daughters, most likely Ruby. Later, Pyrite (aka Hailstorm) explained that she joined the Talons of Peace because Queen Ruby was forcing SkyWings to swear allegiance to her. Since her enchantment forced her to be loyal to Scarlet she could not bow, causing her to leave the Sky Kingdom. Escaping Peril In the prologue, Ruby is seen with her sister, talking about overthrowing Scarlet. Then, Tourmaline disappears, and Ruby is called to the throne room by Scarlet. While she is there, Peril burns 6 eggs (though there was a seventh that appears to have gone missing) supposed to hatch on the Brightest Night, and Scarlet makes Peril her champion, although Ruby doesn't agree. Peril seemed to have no idea that what she was doing was killing dragonets. Ruby also begins to suspect Peril of killing her sister and seems to strongly dislike Peril. The story begins with Peril waiting for Queen Ruby to retrieve the body of Carnelian. Queen Ruby shows her hate for Peril and Scarlet while talking to Clay, Sunny, and Tsunami. Scarlet arrives throwing a severed head that appears to belong to Glory but was later revealed to be an animus-touched MudWing. Ruby's guards defend the mountain as Ruby, Tsunami, and more guards quickly persue Scarlet to no avail. Ruby and the others remain discussing what to do with the MudWing head and if Scarlet has an animus helper. It is decided that Ruby will go to Queen Moorhen to give the MudWing head back and to try to find clues about where Scarlet is hiding. Queen Ruby was warned ahead of time that her mother came back to the Sky Palace and she left the Mud Kingdom right away. At sunrise she arrived at the palace. Seeing that her son, Prince Cliff, was in custody of Scarlet, Chameleon, and Peril, she agreed to let the guards lock her up. She knew this might happen, as she already had a special cell that was designed so she could escape. With the help of her son, she escaped. Scarlet and Ruby had a battle to determine the queen once and for all. While they were fighting, Peril realized that Ruby had an animus touched earring and quickly destroyed it. Ruby turned into Tourmaline and was able to defeat Scarlet. Tourmaline wanted to turn back into Ruby because Cliff wanted his mother back. She told Chameleon to turn her back into Ruby, with all her memories and the knowledge that she was actually Tourmaline. After turning into Ruby again, she hosts a party to celebrate. Peril was also pardoned, and therefore Ruby now allows her to go wherever she wants in the Kingdom and anywhere she and Cliff go. Quotes "I never want to see you again." "Are you going to throw a scavenger at mother?" - ''Ruby asked Tourmaline in the prologue of ''Escaping Peril ''"Listen. You were only a dragonet... not much older than Cliff... and Scarlet was the only parent you ever had. Or friend, or anything. None of us tried to see you as a real dragon. I saw a weapon, and that was it. But now... I think about what would happen to Cliff if he'd been born with firescales, or if my mother had gotten her claws into him. I think a lot about how he'll turn out with me as his mother. So I don't blame you anymore." ''-To Peril ''"What in the sun..." ''-When the spell was broken, turning her back into Tourmaline ''"She has been queen forever" ''-To Tourmaline in the prologue of ''Escaping Peril '' Trivia *A ruby is a precious gem usually found in riverbeds. *According to Pyrite, Ruby used to be a SkyWing general before she was promoted to be queen. *Ruby has an older sister named Tourmaline, however, later it was revealed that she is Tourmaline herself. *Tui also said she was not like her mother, since she was enchanted to be more obedient and kind. *Ruby has at least four older brothers, only two of which have been named. Those two are Vermilion and Hawk. *Ruby didn't believe that Tourmaline was ready to challenge Scarlet, and therefore thinks that Tourmaline acting the way she did was exactly what had caused her mysterious disappearance. *She was originally placed under an enchantment to not be able to challenge Scarlet, but after so long of being under the affects, she changed like a normal dragon would and became more herself. *Ruby turned her mother's gladiator arena into a hospital using part of the gold in the walls of the SkyWing throne room to fund it. *Ruby is constantly described to have a long neck, especially by the dragon who she and Tourmaline called Kidneybreath (possibly Osprey), Gallery Typical SkyWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg Wings-of-fire-SkyWing.jpg|A typical SkyWing; art by Joy Ang SkyWingGer.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication RubyTemplate.png|Ref by Platypus the SeaWing Queen Ruby The SkyWing.JPG Queen Ruby.png Wings of fire skywing base by windymoonstorm-d70jfa0 (1).png Another typical skywing.jpeg rubeh.png RedSkyWing.png Queen Ruby SkyWing .jpeg Ruby-0.png Ruby the queen .jpg|Overview of Ruby by wintermoon 33 Rubyred.jpg|Ruby by wintermoon 33 (anime edition) IMG_20160217_1757157_rewind.jpg|By Snowflake|link=Queen Ruby Sketch Queen Ruby.jpg|Queen Ruby by Nathia BattleoftwoqueensbyAlaska.png|By Alaska File:Cacb9d8bf4ada7b4cc83cd7fe0110a30.jpg|Queen Ruby, of the Skywings by AnaPaulaDBZ Ruby Ref.png|Ruby Ref- QueenClam|link=User:QueenClam Snapshot 20160813 6.JPG|Ruby!~ Moonblishipper14|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Moonblishipper/Wings_of_Fire Rubythanggemreal.jpg|A real-life ruby Uncut Ruby.jpg|Uncut rubies Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:EP Characters Category:Animus Touched Category:No Tabs Category:Supporting Characters Category:Queen Category:POVs